The Other Man
by Macabee
Summary: Hello, I have been watching Spirited for the last few weeks and just love Henry and Suzy. This was just a big story that popped into my head from when the 'real' Henry Mallet came along. I want to add more to it. But I thought there was enough here for now. Would love to see what people think. Rated M for future chapters. I don't own anything. Would love to own Henry Mallet tho


It had only been a few hours since Suzy had met 'Henry Mallet' in Zac and Jonquil's apartment, but already thousands of thoughts were swarming her mind.  
She got to the top of her stairs and sighed as she put down her bag and jacket.  
"What's for dinner mum?" Elvis asked, walking into the kitchen off the landing.  
"Oh, sorry Elvis, I don't really feel too well. Uhm, why don't you and Verity decide on a nice take out and order something for yourselves?" Suzy replied, knowing in herself that this would probably be the talk amongst the family and friends for the next couple of days. Earlier in the year she was happy and talking away to herself. Now it would be "Mum let us get take out!".  
Shocking stuff for the generally bland and boring mother of two.

Things had changed since she moved into that apartment. But she was well settled in now, with her new friend, Henry.  
She couldn't see him anywhere, but it didn't bother her too much at the moment. Her mind was going nonstop with ideas and wonderment. She couldn't let him see her like this.  
She would need to ask him at some stage though.

"Mum! That's the food!" Shouted Elvis from his room.  
"Wh- Oh okay! Coming!" Suzy replied, slightly dazed having spent the last 45 minutes sitting at the kitchen table in a world of her own.  
She answered the door, payed for the food and brought it to the kitchen.  
"Kids! Food!" She called.  
Suzy could practically smell the colorants in the food her children had ordered. She let it go though, her children were very good with their teeth.

She had locked up, kissed her children goodnight and left them to their food.  
She got into bed, unfased by the empty, hungry feeling that crept around her stomach.  
She lay there, just thinking.

Just as the thoughts were getting more and more crazy in her head..  
"And hello to you too!" His brittish accent cut through her thoughts like a blade, she jumped with shock.  
"Henry! Where have you been?" She cried, lowering her voice to a whisper mid way.  
"I've been sitting on the end of this bed staring at you for the last fucking hour, Darling!"  
"Impossible! I would have see you!"  
"Yeah, you'd think that wouldn't you... What with me being dead an' all!" He said toyingly.  
She could detect a hint of sadness in his voice, but she knew he wasn't angry at her..  
"What's going on in that skull of yours love?" He questioned her, he could read her so well.  
"Nothing, it's just... Some man arrived at Zac's door today, claiming to be Henry Mallet. He looked just like you, well, a bit older!"  
"You are fucking joking Suz, right? I mean, given your state all afternoon, and the way you're looking at me righ-... You fucking believe him don't you? You like him and all, look at you!"  
Henry seemed in shock. But he wasn't far off.

"Henry, I don't like him, no, but he does look like you, and Jonks and Zaak believe him. He said he's been in hiding all these years. It seems really solid."  
"Well, you know, I mean, you don't believe him? I am right here, you know that. You have the medallion! And to think I was looking forward to tonight, was gonna get you to meet me in a dream at this lovely beach I once visited back in the days."  
"That sounds lovely!" Suzy tried to sound excited, even though she loved dreaming with Henry.  
"Suz-" Henry moved closer to her on the bed "Suzy can we dream? Please?"  
"Of course, you know I can't wait. And I really don't believe he's you. God, that's silly!"  
Suzy rolled her eyes and looked back at Henry.  
His eyes were such a gorgeous sharp bright blue. They sent shivers down her spine.  
He was staring right into her soul. "I know Darling." He said. But unsure in his mind.

For the first time in a couple of weeks. They had successfully fallen into the same dream at the same time.  
It was a beautiful natural sandy beach, and they were tucked away in a slight alcove at the end of it.  
The waves softly rising up and down nearby.  
Suzy closed her eyes and smiled as she lay down on a towel, letting the rays of sun melt into her skin.  
When she opened her eyes, Henry was leaning slightly over her, eyeing every part of her face with a smile. He stroked her face gently.  
Suzy was blushing looking back at him. She had never seen him without a shirt on. A change of clothes from his every day attire but not in swim shorts.  
She looked down as Henry started to let his hand hover over her neck, then her chest. She could almost feel him.  
Just then her bikini disappeared and was replaced with a blouse and pencil skirt.  
"Ooheey!" A familiar voice called.  
They both looked up and saw a tall, lanky, aging man with a walking stick approach them.  
"I don't fucking believe it" Henry said as the older Henry came to a stop right beside them.  
"Darling, we're going to miss our flight if we don't leave now. Come on!" The older man said as he held out a hand for Suzy to take.  
Without a word or any thought, she took his hand and was helped up to her feet.  
"Oh fuck off! Suz! Where are you going?" Henry shouted after Suzy, but there was no reply. She just kept looking back with a scared look. The two of them rippled away into the distance.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Henry shouted and woke from the dream.  
He looked at Suzy laying next to him on the bed, she was still asleep.


End file.
